Betrayal of Marie Swan
by BamaBabe
Summary: Life is not what Marie Swan expected. She takes control of her life. She learns to trust and to love again. CANON. M for violence in first chapter. AH/AU
1. Betrayal in Three Parts

A/N:

This idea came to me as a complete story and I wrote it in two days. This is my first, possibly only attempt at canon. **For Edward fans**, please wait until the end of this first chapter before you click that little 'x'. I promise to make it worth your while.

Thanks to my awesome beta SweetT129 for keeping from making some very embarrassing and dumb errors. Seriously.

* * *

Part One: The Courtship

Mrs. Cope eyed the floral arrangement with a mixture of intense joy and extreme doubt. After twenty years of marriage, could her husband possibly have remembered that today was her birthday and be thoughtful enough to get her flowers? Not only get her flowers, but send them to her at work so everyone would make a fuss over her and cluck about how lucky she was to have such a wonderful husband? Until she actually had the card, not in an envelope, in hand, she held out hope that such a situation had occurred. Her hopes were crushed, and jealousy flared, as she read the card.

"To Marie Swan

You are the most beautiful creature to walk this earth.

All my love,

..."

Of course the flowers were from him, but Marie was just a freshman, and he was a senior. She had a flash of fear for the girl, but pushed it away.

"I'll call her classroom and let her know." Mrs. Cope worked to keep the bitter disappointment from creeping into her voice.

"No can do, lady. We got instructions to be here at exactly this time and to wait for him to pick 'em up." As the delivery man slurred through his explanation, the handsome senior in question breezed in to the office.

"Thank you, I'll take those now." The boy was beautiful, but had a coldness about him that ensured no one questioned him. As quickly as he arrived, the boy left.

With purpose, he walked through the halls to the cafeteria. He had chosen lunchtime to make his entrance because he knew that Marie was painfully shy. With such a large crowd, he expected she would do no more than blush and mumble her thanks.

Meanwhile, Marie and her best friends, Jessica and Mike, were sitting in a corner of the cafeteria trying their best to be invisible. Well, Marie was trying to be invisible. Jessica and Mike were busy making plans for their weekend.

While the three had grown up together and been the best of friends, Mike and Jessica had recently become a couple. No one was surprised, since Mike had never kept hidden his feelings for the sweet, yet plain, Jessica.

The lunchroom began to buzz with hushed whispers when people saw the gigantic flower arrangement and the one carrying it.

Every girl in the room wanted to be the one to receive that arrangement. The prettiest and most popular girls began straightening their clothes and checking their makeup, for surely he would choose one of them. No one in the lunchroom was more surprised to see the flowers placed in front of her than Marie Swan herself.

As she felt all eyes on her, her face flushed. With very slow and measured movements, she sat up straight in her chair, put her bookmark in place and set her book to the side.

"W-w-was there someone you wanted me to take those to?" Marie stammered, knowing that they were certainly not for her.

The boy smiled a sweet smile at her. "Marie, these flowers are for you. I hope you will accept them, and my heart, for they are both yours."

Marie ran from the room to avoid vomiting in front of nearly the entire high school.

After his first attempt at winning her heart failed, the boy started sending smaller gifts to her. A nice dinner sent to her while she studied at the library, smaller floral arrangements, and the occasional stuffed animal were left at her doorstep - he had learned his lesson about embarrassing her at school.

Eventually, his efforts were rewarded with shy smile and a peck on the cheek. After that evening, he rarely left her side. He drove her to and from school, carried her books to each class, bought her lunch, and took her on dates every Saturday.

He insisted that Marie attend his prom with him, and even provided the dress he thought would look best on her. Since she was still just a freshman, he did not press the issue of sex, though he was feeling fairly desperate for the release. Instead, he taught her how to please him in other ways.

She grew close to his parents, who treated her like she was their own. Eventually, even her father started to approve of her relationship. She never missed school, her grades were even better than before, and her very polite boyfriend never kept her one minute beyond curfew.

* * *

Part Two: The Isolation

His graduation was a sad time for Marie. She had grown accustomed to his attention and the little perks being his girlfriend provided.

He decided to stay fairly close for his college courses. The idea was that, once Marie graduated from high school, he would be ready for graduate school and she would go with him to the school of his choosing.

Marie wasn't sure how well that suited her, but for the time being she wouldn't push the issue. After all, four years was a long time.

When he felt like it, he would come home to visit Marie. More often than not, he stayed on campus. Marie suspected that he was getting the attention she could not yet provide. The thought broke her heart, but not enough to broach the subject with him.

One night, with a start, she woke to find him watching her sleep.

"You scared me to death! What if I had screamed and Charlie had come in and seen you?" She hissed, her blanket wrapped around the hands held at her throat.

"He wouldn't care and you know it," the boy replied with a cocky smile.

"What are you doing here? It's Wednesday at... at 1:45... it's Thursday morning, and you have class." she whispered, her arms relaxing to rest at her chest.

"I had to see you. I couldn't wait. I... I miss you." His voice sounded broken as he hesitated through his explanation.

"You could have called. Or better yet, you could have come home last weekend." She wanted to feel tenderness toward him. Instead, resentment flowed through her as she thought of the other girls he must have entertained instead of coming home to her.

"I told you I couldn't. What did you do? I tried to call you here, but your dad said you were out." He was upset to find out that she was out on the town when he wasn't there to escort her.

"I went out with Jessica and Mike to a movie."

With that, he moved to her bed, grasping her face in his hands. "I don't like not being able to reach you, Marie. What if something had happened to you?" His face was drawn with concern. Heartache shone through as he thought of losing her.

"Nothing was going to happen, I was with friends."

"I don't like it, Marie. I bought you a cell phone, so we can stay in touch." He put the small box on her desk.

"You know I don't need that, right?" She shook her head, doing a poor job of hiding her irritation with the gift.

"I need it, even if you don't. I want to be able to keep in touch with you." She kissed him to silence the conversation. Kissing him always did distract him. If kissing his lips didn't work well enough, kissing him lower always did.

ooOOoo

During her junior year, he made more of an effort to visit her each weekend. He made it a point to take her away any weekend he could get her away from her books.

"I want to take you out on a nice date. It seems like forever since we've gotten dressed up and paraded around the town." His face was lit with a beautiful smile that told Marie that he was not prepared to take no for an answer.

"Sure, that sounds like fun. What time do you want to go, so I can get ready and tell Dad?"

"I'll be back in two hours, don't keep me waiting!" he said with a genuine smile, then kissed her and headed for the door.

She took her time getting ready. She shaved and plucked and primped every part of her body. The dress she picked was his favorite color and, while it was bit too revealing for her comfort, he loved it on her.

As she made her way down the stairs, he knocked. Upon opening the door, she got a frown where she expected a smile.

"What's the matter? You don't like this anymore?" Concern laced her voice as she swished the flare of her dress.

He shrugged "It's pretty, but you didn't need to put on so much make up. You're so pretty without all that goop on your face. And it's likely to be chilly, so you'll want a sweater." His voice was harder than she was used to, so she didn't make an argument.

"I'll go wash my face and grab a sweater. Wait here?" She asked, not sure what was wrong with him tonight. His only response was a curt nod.

When she came back down, he smiled at last.

"Now there's that sweet, fresh face I love. You really don't need all that other stuff. Shall we go?" It was her turn to give a mute nod.

On his weekends home, he brought up her makeup more and more until finally, Marie refrained from wearing makeup the days she knew he'd be home. After a while, she stopped wearing it altogether. It really was a lot easier to forgo the hassle in the mornings.

ooOOoo

At last, Marie was a senior in high school. She had so many plans for her year. Socially, she was booked through the senior class trip one week after graduation. She applied to several schools, including the one her wonderful boyfriend wanted to go to. She really hoped that her grades and all her extra works would push her to the top of the admissions list. If not those alone, she knew a letter from his dad would help, too.

After midterms, Mike proposed to Jessica. Marie knew it was coming, since Mike asked her to help him pick out the ring. Neither of their parents were very pleased, but said they would be more supportive if the couple promised to graduate from college before starting a family. To the young couple, it seemed an easy compromise.

Marie was very excited about the engagement party, and helped plan as much of it as she could.

She called to make sure that her less-than-attentive boyfriend would make the party.

"I don't have time for that right now, Marie." His voice was full of irritation. "And besides, I can't believe they'd do that to you and you still want to spend time with them."

"What are you talking about?" Her mind raced trying to figure out what exactly he meant.

"They would just flaunt it in your face that I can't be with you. I mean, aren't they supposed to be your best friends? What kind of friends do that?" Malice flowed through his words, doing damage Marie was not even aware of.

"Are you kidding me? That's the silliest thing I've ever heard. They are my best friends. I'm sorry you can't make it. Just so you know now where I'll be, the party is at seven on Saturday. I assume you won't need to call me, and I'll just let you know when I get home." She was livid at the suggestion that her friends were treating her badly.

"Look, I don't want you to go. It's not going to be safe for you to be out late like that on a Saturday night. You know the drunk driving statistics." He used several more weak excuses to keep Marie from attending the party.

"Oh, just stop it. I will be fine and I will call you when I get home. Good night, my worry-wart." She disconnected the call, but could not disconnect the small seed of doubt he planted in her mind.

At six-thirty Saturday evening, Marie walked to her antique truck to head for the party. She slid the key into the ignition, expecting a loud roar as the vehicle came to life. Instead, she got nothing. No grinding, or slipping, not even the 'click' of a dead battery. It was then that she noticed the black cable sitting on the seat next to her. With trembling hands, she retrieved her phone.

"Jessie, my truck won't start. I am so sorry that I can't make it!" Marie cried into the phone as she swatted away the tears streaking her face.

"What? Do you want me to send someone to pick you up?" Jessica felt so disappointed that her best friend would not be there to help them celebrate. At the same time, she wondered if Marie was just skipping out on the party to spend time with her boyfriend. It wouldn't be the first time.

"No, don't go to any trouble. I'm so sorry, Jessica. Send my love to Mikey, and you enjoy your night." That was all the confirmation that Jessica needed.

"I can't believe you'd just blow us off! It's him, isn't it! He's home and he doesn't want to come so you're going to let him talk you out of coming, aren't you!" Jessica seethed, holding onto the volume of her voice so no one would overhear.

"No! I can't believe you'd even say that! I... I don't even know what to say to you right now." And with that, Marie hung up with Jessica and braced herself for a very unpleasant conversation.

"You didn't even hide it or try to cover up that you broke my truck!" Marie gripped the cable in her trembling hand. "You could have come with me if you were going to take the trouble to come here and sabotage my plans!"

"Aw, honey, it's not like that. I really didn't have time for the party, but I was worried about you. I wanted to leave it out so your dad could fix it for you in the morning. What if something happened to you? I couldn't live if something bad happened to you, Marie. You have my heart and I can't live without it!" His voice sounded sincere, and she wanted to forgive him, just not so soon.

"I can't believe you came all the way out here and didn't even stay to spend time with me, or take me back with you." She added a little extra pout in her voice to milk the situation a little more. When he was putty in her hands, she would forgive him.

Senior skip day came and went. It was another day in which Marie's plans with Jessica and Mike were torpedoed by her overprotective boyfriend. This further drove the wedge in their friendship, and Jessica stopped asking Marie to do things with them.

Marie felt sad at the loss of her friends, but threw herself into her studies, and, when he came home, her boyfriend. She was finally ready to take the next step in their relationship. After a few times, she really started to enjoy sex, and every chance she had to get him alone found him stripped in great haste. He, of course, was more than willing to 'suffer' at her hands and do all he could to tame her wild libido.

ooOOoo

She was ecstatic when she received her college acceptance letter. Before she told anyone, including her father, she called him.

"I GOT IN," she hollered into the phone. She could picture him holding the thing at arms length to avoid a ruptured eardrum.

"This is wonderful news! I knew you'd get in. Even if you didn't right away, Dad would have taken care of it." He was please that things were falling into place and they would have the life he had dreamed of.

"I know, I know. But I did it! I did it on my own!" She was so excited that she was pacing the floor and waving the letter over her head.

"I'll come home after my last class and we can celebrate, how does that sound?"  
"That's a lot of trouble for you. I want to say yes, but I think it'll be best if you just wait for the weekend, okay? I worry about you driving when you're tired." She smiled at the sweet gesture.

"Okay, but this weekend I am taking you out!" After whispered vows of love, they disconnected the call.

Marie had originally planned to go on the senior class trip after graduation. Plans changed when the love of her life dropped to one knee and proposed to her at his graduation dinner. He arranged for a week-long cruise to celebrate her graduation from high school, his college graduation, and their engagement.

Marie cried that night, realizing that she had no friends to tell, since Jessica and Mike no longer talked to her.

* * *

Part Three: The Betrayal

Wedding preparations took the better part of a year, and Marie was grateful that her soon-to-be mother-in-law helped make all the plans. It helped ease the sadness Marie felt at not having her mother alive to go through this with. It also helped out so that Marie could focus on her studies.

Everything was in place, and plans were finalized by the time spring arrived. The wedding was a elegant and extravagant affair. While it was tradition for the bride's family to pay for the wedding, the groom's family had more guests to impress, and the money with which to do it.

Marie felt like a princess the whole day. She felt giddy each time she thought or said 'husband' or 'Mrs.'. Her new husband was at her side the entire day and into the evening. Finally, they said good bye to their guests, and, in a flurry of rose petals, they left for their equally extravagant two week honeymoon in Bora Bora.

Upon their return to school and their lives as a now married couple, things were smooth. For a while.

That changed when Marie took an advanced chemistry class that was giving her a bit of trouble. She thought she was very lucky when she found that she sat next to a boy who had no trouble with the class. In fact, he was a bit disappointed that it wasn't more of a challenge.

After class, they met at her usual lunch table to go over the assignment. He sat next to her so they could both look over his notes, and she could see exactly how he came to his conclusions.

So caught up in her discussion, Marie was unaware that her husband watched from a few feet away. She was also unaware that his face was contorted in rage while his hands flexed and relaxed in effort to control the desire to pummel the man sitting next to his wife.

So caught up in her discussion, Marie did not realize that her husband had not joined her for lunch. When she realized the time, she simply gathered her books and walked to her next class. Fortunately for her tutor, he did not follow in the same direction.

That night was the first night that Marie's husband let his true colors show. She was left with a few colors of her own. Mostly purple and deep blue fist-shaped patches of color on her ribs. There was also that one bright red, hand-shaped mark across her cheek. It was a little puffy there, too. She hoped that the ice he was holding to her cheek would reduce the color and swelling before she needed to go back to class the next day.

He apologized for his loss of control. She believed that he was sorry, that he just let his emotions get the best of him. He swore he would never raise his hand to her again. Tears stained his face as he held her in his lap and begged her forgiveness.

Months went by without incident. Marie was very careful who she spoke to and where she went. Mindful that, while he did promise never to hit her again, she really did not want to test the strength of that promise.

For all her planning, she could never have predicted the next thing to set him off.

"Why the candle-lit dinner, honey?" He came in and set his books down.

"It's a very special night, my darling husband." She smiled and danced around him before pulling him in for a deep kiss.

"I guess I can handle that!" he grinned back, feeling his body respond to her luscious kiss.

She sat him down and served his food as he watched her with amusement. He moaned around the delectable food she prepared before the suspense got the best of him.

"So tell me what has you so happy," he prompted. He smiled and watched as she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Okay. I know it's early, and we haven't really talked about it, but... I... we... are going to have a baby!" She was squealing and clapping her hands when she said it. It took her a moment to realize that he had yet to respond. He sat as still as a statue.

"I know it's scary, but you'll be a great dad!" Her smile faded a bit. She had no way of knowing that she had misunderstood his reaction.

"You are pregnant?" he said as he tried to get a grip on himself.

"Yes. We're having a baby." Marie smiled.

"And you're sure it's mine?" His voice was laced with venom now.

She was so shocked. She thought he must be joking, asking a question like that.

"Of course the baby is yours. You're the only man I've ever had sex with!" Her voice got louder as she started to feel more and more angry. He made a quiet snorting noise that set her off.

"I can't believe I tell you this news and that is the reaction you give me! I expected you to be a little shocked and worried, but to accuse me of sleeping around..." her voice trailed off when he stood up from the table.

"I'll tell you what I can't believe," he hollered "I can't believe that you would let yourself get knocked up knowing that we can't afford a baby right now. What about school, huh? What about my career? I can't start this kind of career worried about a baby! You fucking idiot!" Spittle flew from his mouth as he leaned over her still-seated body. She held hope that he would not strike her. The force of the blow to her cheek sent her hope reeling into the stars that shone before her eyes.

He was in her face, holding her by her neck when he drew back his fist. Her scream was a choked and garbled sound when his fist landed between her hips. Over and over, he drove his fist into the softness of her belly. Over and over she screamed and begged for him to stop. Her hands flailed out, scratching and grasping at his hands, his arms, his face. Nothing stopped his assault. When he was satisfied that no baby could find a hospitable environment within her, he dropped her to the ground and left the house.

He must have called 911, for she woke in a hospital bed with the family doctor looking over her. She was given antibiotics to help stave off any infection as a result of her miscarriage. Her husband sat beside her, weeping at the loss of their baby. In front of the doctor and his parents, he promised that they could try again after she was healed physically and emotionally. The tightness of his grip on her hand let her know that she was to make no effort to ruin the image he presented.

Marie was more than upset when the doctor would not make eye contact with her. Of course he knew. Of course he would say nothing.

The day she came home from the hospital, she left him.

That night, he found her.

He took her to his parent's house to 'recuperate', and she was relieved that she would be with them. They loved her and had always treated her well.

She wasn't sure what excuse he would come up with for the condition of her face, but she knew he would say something.

When they arrived, her mother-in-law was waiting to help her out of the car. Her eyes widened at Marie's condition. She kissed and waved her son away, and, with tender care, she helped Marie to the parlor.

"You poor, sweet girl," she said with the voice only a mother can offer. The older woman rocked and soothed Marie. Marie broke down, sobbing into her beloved mother-in-law's shoulder.

"There, there, Marie," she whispered as she rocked the weeping girl. "What did you do to make James so angry?"

And with that one sentence, the betrayal of Marie Swan was complete. She knew no one would ever help her.

* * *

A/N: So, Edward fans, did you make it this far? Were you surprised? Was it worth the read? Do you trust me to tell a good E/B story? Let me know!

BamaBabe


	2. Running and Staying

Are you surprised to see this chapter post so quickly? Go over and thank SweetT129 for being such an awesome beta. She helps me keep my thoughts (and tenses) in order. Any mistakes left over are mine.

Chapter Three and the Epilogue are already with SweetT129 and will be posted as she has time to work her magic.

There is a discussion about abuse and rape. Not as graphic as the beating in the first chapter, but it's there.

You trusted me through the first chapter and here is your reward – you get to meet Edward.

* * *

Part One - Running

The woman was traveling – running. While she wasn't lost, she didn't know where she was or where she was headed. Sometimes, she wasn't even sure _who_ she was.

Words, laced with venom and control, terror and hatred, played like a recording through her mind:

"You will never leave me. Ever. You belong with me, to me. You are mine." The memory of his face, twisted in rage as he hit her over and over, caused her body to tremble. If only she could prove him wrong. She held hope that she could.

She stopped for directions when she realized that she was too afraid to speak to the man behind the counter. Nothing about him seemed anything other than kind, but the knowledge that she wasn't the best judge of character nagged at her.

His eyes were clear blue, but not the cold, icy blue of James' eyes. His hair was blonde, but hung in loose waves around his face, not in the severe, low ponytail James wore. His face was attractive, with high cheekbones and a strong jaw, but lacked the aggressive hard lines that James had.

His smile showed only kindness, though his eyes knew more than she wanted to reveal. With a kind, but silent air, he rung up her cigarettes and diet coke.

Jasper watched the woman walk into the store. Her sunglasses were just a little too large for her delicate round face. As she turned to nod her acknowledgment to him, he noticed her swollen cheek, covered with too much makeup. Her body language showed it all. Her shoulders were hunched over, protecting her entire being from everything around her. Her hair hung like a shield around her face.

The signs of a woman running from her past were well known to Jasper.

While she was in the back of the store, Jasper called his wife, Alice, to come and help him speak to the woman. He would never approach a woman so fragile on his own.

He noticed that her hands trembled when he took the money for her drink and cigarettes. The skin on her hands was pale pink and showed no signs of nicotine stains. His eyes followed her as she walked outside.

The woman stood near the side of the store, lighting a cigarette she knew she would stub out before she smoked even half of it. She had an odd feeling of calm, and a desire to speak to the man behind the counter. These feelings went against all she had taught her herself to feel. The kindness and knowledge in his eyes stayed with her as she took her first drag.

Jasper smiled when the love of his life came into view and he decided to walk out to speak to the woman who stood alone, staring at her car.

"Hey, girl." Jasper spoke with a quiet voice. He smiled and leaned against the building to give the skittish woman plenty of space. Even with this soft approach, her body jumped and she flinched away from him.

"Didn't mean to startle you. You seem like you're looking for something." he wanted to lead the conversation and hoped that she'd give enough of an opening.

"It's okay, I just didn't hear you come out. I'm not sure where I am." Her voice was soft, and Jasper winced as he noticed the split in her lip for the first time. Anger boiled in his veins as he thought of ways to hurt a man he didn't even know.

"Maybe I can help you? Get you on the right path?" They both knew that neither was talking about anything that could be found on a map. She smiled, a small, tight smile that did not reach the eyes still hidden behind her oversized sunglasses.

As he stood in silence, eyes focused on the sidewalk at the woman's feet instead of on her face, Alice came to stand at his side. Her presence alone calmed him. His Alice had healed him in ways no one would ever understand and it was that healing he hoped would help the standing broken women before them.

"I'm Alice," the small woman with inky-black hair said as she reached her hand out.

"J-Je-Jessica" the woman stammered, not reaching her hand out.

Both Jasper and Alice knew that she had not given her real name, but let that slide for the time being.

"Okay, Jessica. You want to come in and have some lunch with me while we get you on the right track?" The woman nodded silently while she waged an internal battle over whether to run away as quickly as she could, or to stay and speak with these people, who soothed her without effort.

To flush out the truth, Alice left 'Jessica' standing at the front of the store while she opened the back entrance to the small diner on the other side of the convenience store. The restaurant was closed between lunch and supper, so they would have the space to themselves to talk.

"Jessica" Alice called, with no response from the woman. She moved a bit closer and called again "Jessica?" Again, not even a flinch from the woman. She called "Jessica" again as she put her hand on the woman's arm, causing a flinch.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't hear you," the woman said with a nervous titter.

Alice raised on eyebrow. "Jessica is not your name." This was not a question, and therefore did not require an answer. "Follow me, and we'll get you some lunch." Alice's face conveyed kindness and security, so the woman followed, even though her mind was screaming at her to leave.

The diner was too dark for the woman to leave her sunglasses on. Though she was still nervous about being judged, she removed them. Alice restrained the gasp of horror when she saw the deep purple of skin surrounding the eye and ugly red of the sclera.

Alice sat in silence, watching the woman pick at her food, taking small bites here and there.

"You don't have to tell me, but you can trust me. Jasper and I, well, we can help if you want it." Alice put her hand on the woman's, hoping to push her sincerity through that physical connection.

Unbidden and uncontrolled, tears streaked down the woman's face. The kindness this tiny woman, Alice, showed her was more than she could bear.

"Marie. My name is Marie Swan Colson." Marie shuddered as the only protection she afforded herself fell away. She was again laid bare.

"It's nice to meet you Marie. Forks is a nice, quiet town, and you are not alone." Alice said, causing another wave of despaired sobbing to come from Marie.

* * *

Part Two – Learning to Trust

The overnight stay Marie agreed to turned into a week in the small town of Forks. After that, she stayed another two weeks.

During her stay, Marie met Jasper and Alice's young children, Angela and Tyler. She met Jasper's parents, Charlotte and Peter Whitlock and there was no doubt that the beautiful girl home for a visit was Jasper's twin, Kate. She also met Alice's family. Her parents, Carlisle and Esme and her brother, Edward. Each new person was kind, soft-spoken and welcoming.

Even with the kindness shown her, Marie was scared to let herself trust. And, in spite of that fear, she found herself unwilling to leave these people behind.

After three weeks, the signs of physical abuse faded from her face, and she felt confident to walk around the town without worrying about the sidelong stares that came with the awful bruising.

That week, Marie accepted Charlotte's invitation to Sunday dinner, not knowing that everyone she had met would be there. Moreover, there were new people. She met the police chief, and coincidentally, local tribal chief, Sam Uley, his wife, Emily, and their two rambunctious sons, Quil and Embry.

At first, she found herself overwhelmed and wary of the crowd. She held herself separate, watching as everyone interacted. While everyone there knew she was running from an abusive husband, no one treated her with pity, and no one forced interaction, nor did they exclude her or close their conversations from her. Instead, they waited for her to feel comfortable enough to approach them or add to their conversations.

What stood out to Marie was that the body language of the people in the room matched the kindness of their words. No one seemed to be hiding anything. If she had learned anything in her time with James, it was to read body language. People rarely lied with their whole body, and the truth called out through their movements.

Marie watched as Edward moved through the room, speaking to each person and listening with his whole body as they spoke. While the other men in the room had the same grace and honesty in their body language, there was something about Edward that held her attention more than anyone else.

She found herself looking for him when he slipped from her sight.

Edward's manner was relaxed and open. When he laughed, he laughed with his whole being. His genuine smile was never off his face for long, and was beautiful sight to behold, lighting his whole face. When he spoke to the children in the room, he knelt down to look them in the eye. As with his conversations with the adults, he listened when they spoke.

She tried to avoid comparing Edward to James, mostly because it was so unfair to Edward. Sometimes, though, the differences were so stark, she could not help but notice them.

She felt a tug of anxiety when she lost sight of Edward and could not find him again.

"You've been quiet today, Marie. Are you doing alright?" His voice was warm and tender, but she couldn't help the jolt of fear and the flinch at his sudden appearance at her side.

Edward noticed the flinch and felt, but resisted, the urge to wrap her in his arms and take away her pain. Instead, he stayed quiet and still until she relaxed again. He noticed that the time between flinch and comfort was getting shorter.

"I'm fine, Edward. Thank you for asking. I'm just a little nervous around so many people." She smiled and made eye contact, something she rarely did anymore, especially with men.

Edward felt a sparkle of hope when her gaze met his, noticing that the smile she offered almost touched the corners of her beautiful, clear brown eyes.

"We're getting ready to sit. I was rather hoping you would sit next to me, if you'd like." Slowly, Edward raised his hand to her in a offer to lead her to the table.

"I think I'd like that, thank you." In an act of insane stupidity, or implicit trust, Marie rested her hand in his.

At dinner, current events were discussed. It was something that Marie always tried to stay away from, for fear of having an opinion that differed from James' and would end with a beating. She noticed that, when there was a disagreement, and there were many, no one got upset. After she got over her fear, she was shocked when the bickering back and forth between Jasper and Carlisle did not end up in a screaming match.

Edward noticed her trembling hand. Again, he resisted the sudden urge to hold her close. Instead, he stroked her hand to get her attention and offered a smile when she looked at him. She would never be able to tell him just how much that small encounter had helped her. She could never have predicted the effect that same encounter would have on her heart.

Too small for her to notice yet, within her heart a tiny fracture was healed over. The scar remained, but the shattered pieces were once again joined together.

As Marie started to leave for the evening, Charlotte stopped her.

"I'd like to talk to you, dear, if you don't mind waiting until after everyone is gone?" Charlotte's blue eyes were kind, like Jasper's, and, like Jasper's, they held knowledge that Marie recognized.

"Of course. I'll wait in the living room?" Charlotte nodded with a kind smile and went to usher out her other guests. When she got to the living room, Marie found Edward was waiting for her. Much to the surprise of both Edward and herself, she sat next to him on the couch. With a shy smile, she broke the silence.

"Thank you for always being so nice to me, Edward. I'm not used to it, and I'm worried that I'm not as nice to you as I want to be. The truth is, I'm terrified. I'm terrified of wanting to trust you, all of you. And I'm terrified of being hurt again." With a gentle touch, Edward slid his hand under Marie's, letting her know that, while he wanted to touch her, the control was hers.

"I wish I had the words to take all your fear and pain away. I wish I could open my heart and show you, so you would know right now, that I never want to hurt you. That I never will hurt you. Three weeks is not much time to know someone, and even shorter of a time to heal. I'm here, Marie, and I am not going anywhere. If you'll allow me to show you who I am, I can promise you all the time you need. " With a desperation she could barely contain, she wanted to cling to his words. Instead, Marie held his hand between hers.

"I... God, Edward, I'm just so scared." Her small hands trembled around his large one.

"You don't have to answer, now or ever. Just know it, and we'll work from there. I will follow your lead." He lifted their hands to brush his lips across her knuckles.

"I know Charlotte's story, and I know that's why she's asked to you stay. Will you let me stay with you?" It was as Marie expected, and she wanted any comfort she could get.

"Please. Please stay." she whispered.

Their quiet moment was ended with the arrival of Charlotte and Peter.

"Jasper and Alice are getting the kids set up with a movie, and they'll be here shortly," Peter announced.

Despite his enormous stature, Marie was never scared of Peter. Something in his dark eyes and dimpled smile warmed her heart. She felt safer with Charlotte and Peter than she had with anyone else in her life.

Charlotte sat on the floor and propped several cushions against the bookshelf to lean on. Before she began speaking, her entire demeanor shifted. The change was terrifying to Marie- it was a mirror of the person she was with James.

"I want to help you, Marie. Before you can trust me, trust any of us, you need to hear my story. How I came to this small town. It is not pretty, but then, I think maybe you're used to things be pretty on the surface with horror behind closed doors." She faced the floor, but allowed her eyes to meet Marie's. Marie offered only a slight nod.

"My story starts in Rochester, New York. I was the only daughter of wealthy banker, Arthur Hale. They called me Rosalie." She paused, waiting to find out if Marie remembered the news stories. She saw Marie's eyes widen in understanding, and continued.

"So, you know a bit of what I'm going to tell you. But you know only the picture shown you. When I was seventeen, my father met Texas oil tycoon, Jacob Royce King, Sr. At every opportunity he could, my father sent me on dates with Royce, Jr. While he wasn't especially nice to me, the promise of a good life and a family was enough to make up for the lack of care he showed me. Just after my eighteenth birthday, we were married, and I moved from the only home I knew to Texas.

Royce, Sr. wanted to retire, and gave the business to Jr., even though he had no business sense at all.

The first time Royce beat me, it was because I made the mistake of giving him advice on how to run his company.

After I healed, I learned that Royce had followed my advice, and it was a success. I thought that he would see that as a good thing and want my input.

Instead of using my knowledge of business, he decided to offer the use of my body." When her voice broke, Peter pulled Charlotte close and whispered love and support in her ear until she calmed enough to continue her story.

"The first time I got pregnant, he assumed that one of his associates was the father, and beat me until I miscarried. After that, he insisted on being in the room to make sure that the men did not penetrate me vaginally.

It took a while, but my body was finally healed enough to get pregnant again." Charlotte looked at Jasper with a tenderness that made Marie want to cry. The glistening of Jasper's eyes let Marie see the pain in his heart from his mother's story.

"Royce was so thrilled that I was pregnant, he treated me like a queen. It was probably the happiest I had ever felt. The abuse stopped, the rapes disguised as business meetings stopped. Things were better than they had been even when we were courting. I thought this was the turning point, and that I could actually have the beautiful, happy family I had always dreamed of.

When he found out we were having twins, and one was a boy, his happiness and tenderness toward me was immeasurable. I had _carte blanche_ at all the finest baby stores, and made the most beautiful room for our babies.

Once Jacob Royce King, III and Rebecca Lillian King were born, Royce decided that I was incapable of being a good mother. He decided that the babies should be sleeping through the night, and refused to let me get up to feed them when they cried, choosing instead to slap me around until they fell back asleep. I would wait until Royce was asleep, and then go into their room to move Jake to Becky's crib, hoping that they would find a way to comfort each other. It didn't take long for my babies to give up crying at night." This time, when Charlotte broke down, Jasper was at her side, telling her how strong she was and that he couldn't have hoped for a better mom.

"My babies were so beautiful, hair so blonde it was white, and the biggest, bluest eyes you ever saw." She smiled and kissed Jasper's cheeks.

"As awful as it sounds, Becky was blessed to be entirely ignored by her father. He had no interest in her whatsoever. Jake was not so fortunate. While I could do nothing right as a mother, Jake could do nothing right as a boy. If he cried over a skinned knee, Royce would scream at him to 'toughen up', and I would get smacked for making 'his boy' into a sissy. I was terrified of what this was doing to Jake, but I knew I could never leave. I didn't have any money of my own, and my parents were no help, believing that I should do what my husband said and stop complaining."

"Things changed for us all when the kids were three." She looked to Peter with a soft smile while tears streamed down her face and Jasper held her hand.

"I heard Jake screaming and crying, and ran to the playroom. Across my sweet baby's face, arms and legs were angry red hand marks. Jake was begging his father to stop hitting him, swearing to be a good boy, that he would be careful, that he would never make a mess again."

"All this because his crayon slipped off the coloring page and marked the wood floor." Charlotte shook her head in disgust. "No child should ever be scared of their parent, and no child should have to have to bargain to avoid being abused."

"I wanted to scoop him up, to comfort him, but I knew that would only make things worse for Jake and for me. I sent him to his room and turned to face Royce and the beating I knew I would get for not supervising playtime more closely.

The next day, Jake wasn't bruised, so I took the kids to the local park so they could play and so I could call my only remaining friend, Esme. I told her everything. Every lurid and horrifying detail of my life for the last six years. She said that she and Carlisle would help me and the kids, that I could live with them until I was on my feet. I didn't know it, but my driver, Emmett McCarty, had been listening to my conversation with Esme.

After I got of the phone, he told me that he knew everything. Since he also drove Royce, he had heard every disgusting detail of my life and Royce's plans. He said he continued to drive for the family because he knew that one day I would be ready to leave and he wanted to there to help when I did.

I didn't really know much about Emmett, but what I did know was that he was kind to my sweet babies. He always had a kind word, and played with them any chance he got. When he told me that he wanted to help me, that he wanted to go with me and start over, I knew I couldn't let the opportunity pass."

"Over the next month, I made sure to keep the children away from Royce so that he would not touch them again."

"Then, one day, we left in the afternoon for a day at the park and never went back. I know what you heard, though. You saw the newspapers announce the tragic death of Rosalie, Jacob Royce, III and Rebecca King in fatal car crash that also claimed the lives of the driver, Emmett McCarty. You saw that, publicly, the King and Hale families mourned. The fact is that Royce was just relieved to be through with the burden of a family and was more than happy to call off any investigations into the car crash."

"Emmett drove us to swap out vehicles, and then took us from Texas to Washington, bringing us to Esme and Carlisle, who took us in.

Emmett was so understanding and supportive. He knew that I wasn't ready for even a friendship, but in an effort to make our lives simpler, we decided to live like a family. We changed our names and I even named the kids after Emmett's grandparents."

"So, there you have the worst of my story. I suspect that you have horrors of your own and when you are ready, I want you to know that you have the support of people who care and who will understand and listen."

Marie sat in silence, tears streaking her face. There were many parallels in Charlotte's story, and yet her story was so much worse than Marie's. Edward's hand ached from the tight grip Marie had on it, though he would never tell her that and he made no effort to move his hand from hers.

"Thank you, Charlotte. Thank you for telling me, because I know that had to be unbearable to relive." Marie's voice was almost too quiet to be heard.

"You are welcome to stay here, in our house, until you get on your feet. I know that changing my name was a small step toward freeing myself from that situation." Charlotte gave a small shrug.

"Change my name..." Marie mumbled, mulling over the possibility of such a liberating fresh start.

"I think so, I think I'd like that a lot. I'm so used to J-james..." She choked and stuttered over her husband's name. "James telling me what to do and how to think, that I don't even know where to begin."

Edward's hand moved to rub slow circles over Marie's shoulders and back. Another, too-subtle change happened in Marie's heart. Another fissure closed and two more pieces of her shattered heart fused together.

"Think of someone you love, but not someone too obvious to him." Edward hissed the last word while trying to offer his suggestion. Marie smiled at him, more than a bit pleased that Edward had not stained his mouth with the name of her personal demon.

"He didn't know anything about my mother's side of the family. I always did love my grandmother. That's where Marie came from, but her first name was Isabella." her voice trailed off as she toyed with names. "Izzy?" she offered, and laughed when each person in the room grimaced and shoot their heads.

"I like Bella." Alice said with an encouraging smile.

"Bella? Bella... Hi, I'm Bella" Marie tried the name on with her amused audience. With a laugh, she agreed.

"I like it. Bella it is. Now for a last name, since I'm sure I can't use my maiden name." She felt the crush of overwhelming sadness at the though of abandoning her father's name.

"Charlotte, would... um, would it be okay for me to use your maiden name?" Charlotte smiled through her tears. Her only response was to pull Bella into a fierce hug and kiss her temples.

Edward sat quietly, repeating the name in his head 'Bella Hale'. In that moment, he realized that, while he loved the name, he hoped one day she would take 'Cullen' for her last name.

* * *

Part Three – Finding Peace

Over the next year, Bella established herself in the small town of Forks. Through an old contact of Peter's, she was able kill off Marie Colson and re-emerge as Bella Hale, college graduate. Everyone loved the fact that she came from Phoenix, and Edward even found a small sterling charm of the mythical creature to give her.

Edward was ever-present, but never oppressive. He made every effort to blend into the environment, waiting for Bella to draw him to her. She always did, and he was proud that it was always on her terms. While he wanted to embrace her, to hold her close to him, he had yet to do more than hold her hand or give her a chaste kiss on the cheek. When she was ready, she would let him know, by touch or by request - she was very good at making her feelings known. He assumed that came from being trampled down for so long, and reveled in the strength he saw emerging from within her.

Bella started waiting tables at the diner, and proved so adept at all things business that Charlotte started teaching her the restaurant business. In no time, she let Charlotte know that she was ready for any responsibility that she wanted Bella to take on.

When Peter told Charlotte that he wanted her to retire so they could enjoy their old age together, she saw it as the perfect opportunity to hand everything over to Bella. They made a deal that would allow Bella to buy the diner from the Whitlock's over the next three years.

Everyone involved saw it as the perfect situation.

Bella and her new friends made plans to go to the local fair to look at all the prize-winning crops and livestock and ride all the rides.

By this time, Bella had decided that Edward was the most steadfast man she had ever met. Even when he was down-right angry, he was never aggressive. She knew that she would never be more safe with anyone than she was with Edward. Her head finally let her embrace what her heart had known early on. She was, without doubt or hesitation, in love with Edward Cullen.

She called him that morning to ask if he would drive her to the fair. She used the excuse, as lame as it was, that she didn't want to drive that late. Edward felt a surge of hope, recognizing that Bella was never wary of driving at night.

That night, Bella walked with both her arms wrapped around Edward's strong, and proud, arm. If he could have run to each person they passed and announced that Bella Hale was _his_ date, he would have. As it was, he stood a little straighter and flexed his bicep more than he had since high school.

He bought and fed her funnel cake, held her purse when she went into the port-a-potty and, despite her joyful protests, he spent thirty dollars just to win her the largest lion on the midway.

He was sure that no woman had ever been as beautiful as the woman on his arm. Her cheeks were flushed red, and her long brown hair was tousled from the cold wind blowing around them. But even more than that, her eyes sparkled and danced with happiness and contentment.

That night, when Edward walked Bella to her door, she did not make him stop on the step.

"I was hoping you'd come in for a while. There are things to say." Her voice was quiet, but intense.

"Of course, Bella. After you." Edward struggled to keep the excitement from his voice. He was sure that whatever she wanted to discuss would be positive.

Instead of taking her usual spot in the armchair, she sat at Edward's side on the couch. He could tell that she was feeling nervous, so he remained silent while she composed herself. Even though he was remaining patient, he could not keep from touching her pulled her hand between his. He heard her deep breath and waited with anticipation.

"I'm still scared, Edward." Her voice trembled.

"I know."

"I'm sorry for all I've put you through."

"Shhh... don't ever apologize to me for letting yourself heal and trust." He whispered into her hair. He reveled in the fact that she did not flinch when he pulled her close.

"Edward, I... I wanted to tell you..." She breathed deep before trying again "I had to tell you that I... I l-lo-love you." She stuttered through the words, but had never meant them more than she did in that awkward, stumbling confession. "I love you, Edward." She repeated with confidence.

She barely finished her confession before Edward pulled her into a passionate embrace, kissing her with all the fervor he could muster. They were panting by the time they broke the kiss.

"Bella, I love you with everything I am. Thank you. Thank you for sharing your true self with me and trusting me with your heart." He kissed her with equal passion, but with less haste the second time.

Bella's hands were tangled in his shirt as she pulled him ever closer into her. She felt her body awaken and ignite with lust that she had kept tightly repressed. Her nimble fingers found themselves wrapped in the silky strands of Edward's hair. Hearing him moan pushed her over the brink.

"Please stay with me tonight, Edward," she whispered through kisses along his jaw and neck.

"I will stay until the end of time, if you'll have me," he managed to groan, while repressing the caveman-like urge to throw her over his shoulder and carry her to bed. Somewhere in the haze of lust, he was still aware enough to know that this still needed to be on Bella's terms, and he let her lead.

* * *

A/N: So, are we loving Edward? Did I do him justice? Let me know what you think! ~BamaBabe


	3. Taking a Stand

This is the last chapter. I hope you like how I've done it and I look forward to hearing what you think.

Thank you for reading and for following along on this little adventure.

As always, thank you to SweetT129 for her beatlicious skills. She should get $100 per comma, but doesn't charge me anything. Thanks, Sugar!

BamaBabe

* * *

Part One – Loving

The wedding of Bella Hale and Edward Cullen was a small affair, though the town of Forks was abuzz with the knowledge that the sought-after Edward Cullen was now permanently off the eligible list. In his mind, however, he had been unavailable since the day he laid eyes on Bella.

Bella decided to take Edward's last name, but wanted to hold onto her identity, assumed though it was, and used Hale as her middle name. A reminder to herself to never lose who she was for anyone else, even someone as wonderful as Edward.

Without realizing it, Bella still expected the bad to happen, and the first two months of her marriage were tense as she waited for Edward to change into his 'real' self. Fortunately for Bella, Edward had always been his real self with her. Unfortunately for Edward, though, he had no idea that she was waiting in fear for a change that would not happen.

Edward felt like he was always walking on eggshells with Bella, and, as hard as he tried, he could not get her to talk. The entire situation was so odd to him. One of the things he loved most about her, was that Bella always said what was on her mind.

The night things came to a head, dinner was more tense than usual. Neither person spoke, and the sound of silverware on porcelain was deafening.

Edward inadvertently spilled a bit of water on his hand, so his fingers were slick as he moved to put his glass down. The glass slipped, clambering to the table.

In that instant, Bella saw an angry Edward slamming his glass to the table and that was all the confirmation that she needed to prove that Edward was just as volatile as she feared. With a hard and sudden jerk, she flinched away from Edward, knocking her plate to the floor.

No longer in control of her responses, and fearing a beating, Bella shrieked and started sobbing, begging him not to hit her, promising she wouldn't do anything to anger him.

Never had Edward felt as broken as when Bella flinched from him. He watched in shock as her plate fell to the floor. Only her shriek was enough to pull him back to the moment and into action. In two steps, he moved to pull her to him. He knew his Bella was not in the room, and that the woman he clutched to his chest was Marie. For all their efforts, they never really were able to kill her off.

"I've got you, Bella Marie. He's not here. He'll never be here," Edward whispered to her, over and over. When Marie stopped struggling against the man who no longer existed in her life, Edward scooped her into his arms and carried her to the couch. He wanted to take her to their bed, but worried that she would be further traumatized by that before she had a chance to come back to him. Before she saw Edward when she looked at him.

He held her tense, trembling body in his lap and rocked her. "It's Edward. I'll never hurt you. I didn't mean to drop the glass. I'm sorry that it scared you. I don't know where you've been since we got back, but I'll be here waiting until you are ready. I'm never leaving you. I'll never hurt you. I'm Edward. I love you. I'll protect you and keep you safe. I'll never hurt you." Over and over he whispered to her and tried to keep himself calm. If he was being honest with himself, he was on the verge of panic, and really wished that Alice and Jasper were there to help him. If he could have reached his phone without putting her down, he would have called them.

Morning found Bella stiff and curled in Edward's arms. She was mortified when she remembered the night before, and the weeks leading up to her embarrassing display.

Of all the people she had ever known, Edward was the last to deserve how she treated, and retreated from, him.

In an effort to let him sleep, Bella slipped quietly from his lap, covered him with a blanket and tiptoed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Much to Edward's surprise, Bella did not flinch when he put his arms around her waist and kissed her good morning. Instead, she pressed her body into his and leaned into his kiss.

"I am so sorry, for everything." Bella rushed to get the words out before Edward could say a word.

"I know. I wish you had just told me what was wrong. I could have... I could have... Well, shit, I don't know what I could have done, but we would have been able to get through it together." Edward let out an adorable, petulant huff that made Bella giggle.

Her giggle made Edward smile, and before breakfast was even on the stove, Bella and Edward were in their bed, making up for a tense two months.

After a long talk over breakfast, Bella acknowledged that she had not dealt with the past as well as she thought, and agreed to see a therapist.

At the end of the school year, the music teacher at Forks High announced her retirement. Everyone knew of Edward's musical talent, and so his name was at the top of the list of people to call for the position.

With a grin a mile wide, Edward rushed into the diner, picked Bella up and swung her around until they were both dizzy and laughing.

"Not that I don't love it, but what has you so happy?" Bella giggled.

Edward waved the letter at her "They want me to teach music, Love!" he shouted, and picked her up again, whooping with joy.

"Oh, Edward, that's wonderful! Where? When?" Bella knew that Edward loved giving piano lessons, but the opportunity to teach was a bonus.

"The high school, starting this fall!" he beamed. "I can't wait until this Sunday to tell everyone."

"Why wait, Honey? Why not invite everyone over to our place for dinner tonight? I'll make the calls and get dinner sent over. Every one loves my meatloaf special anyway." She smiled, knowing that their family and friends would be happy to celebrate with Edward.

* * *

Part Two – Living

Bella was the proud owner of the Forks Diner. Everyone in town now referred to the diner as Bella's place. So much so, that she often had to explain to lost and disappointed out-of-towner's that they were, in fact, at "Bella's Place", home of the best food in town. She never had any of her 'meatloaf special' left over.

As a surprise for her 'rebirthday' celebration, all her friends pitched in and bought a new sign for the diner. Now officially, the diner was "Bella's Place". That morning, Edward wished her a happy birthday and gave her a little card. She never expected more, but it was odd that Edward actually treated the day as she wanted him to.

As she pulled into the parking lot, her head was so preoccupied with details of starting the day that she didn't really notice the change. It was still dark, and the usual yellow glow cast on the tarmac parking lot was off. She looked up, but the surprise took a moment for her to register. When she finally did recognize the change, she burst into tears. She looked around for Edward, who wrapped her in his embrace. She peppered his face with kisses, too overwhelmed with adoration and gratefulness to be cross about the expense.

All her friends came out of the diner to offer hugs and love. Alice already had breakfast made for everyone, and handed Bella her morning coffee as the diner filled with the happy voices of the people Bella loved most.

Edward was happy with his job, and found that most of the children he taught were eager to learn. Bella teased him about all the little girls who swooned over their young and handsome teacher.

The subject of children had come up only once, early in their relationship, before they were even married. With her past, she was sure that children were not in her future. Though the idea was devastating to her, Edward assured her that he was more than happy to look into adoption, since there were so many children in need a happy and loving family. Bella wanted to put off any further discussion until they had time to be together as a couple.

Bella was afraid to admit to herself that she really did want children. With searing pain, she remembered the joy she felt at seeing that pink plus sign. Quietly, she had started doing research into adoption, so that when she broached the subject with Edward, she would be able to answer as many questions as she could. She knew he would be happy, but the underlying fear was hard to shake.

Edward noticed a subtle change in Bella, and worried that she was afraid to approach him again. Therapy had done wonders for her, and had helped him react in a more appropriate manner with her, but there were still times when the demon of her past sat in the chair next to him.

Edward decided that a weekend away, a more neutral environment, would be good for them both, and possibly help put Bella at ease enough to open up to him.

Seeing her dressed to go out was such a treat for Edward. He loved when she primped and dressed in more than her jeans and t-shirt. The curls she put in her hair bounced and swayed to the same rhythm as her hips as she danced with him. The perfect shade of red stained her full lips and made it even more difficult that usual for him to resist kissing her. The liner she used made her look even more doe-eyed than usual.

After and fun-filled night of dinner and dancing, Bella was relaxed enough to talk. She knew Edward well enough to know that it had been his intention all along.

"I want kids," she blurted out, with no preamble, causing Edward to laugh aloud.

"Okay, uh, tonight?" he continued to chuckle, even though she glared at him. "Oh c'mon, love, you'd give me shit if I did that. Don't even give me that look." She had the good grace to look humbled.

"Knowing you the way I do, you've already done all the research and planning. Are we already on a waiting list, or did you at least wait to tell me first?" he teased, snuggling his love to his side as they lay on the hotel bed.

"No we aren't on a waiting list already, smart ass. I wanted to make sure you thought this was a good time to start. I'm scared that it's going to be a long wait through an agency, so I thought that if we told Carlisle, maybe he could help from the hospital side of things, since he'll pretty much know if there are any local women who aren't ready to be parents." Her wide eyes looked so full of hope, Edward could do nothing but hold and kiss her. After promising to speak to Carlisle and fill out any and all paperwork needed to become an adoptive parent, Edward made love to Bella until they both broke from the weight of their emotions.

Edward and Bella never thought they would be as blessed as they were. While Carlisle did confirm that the damage to Bella's uterus was too extensive for her to carry a baby, he did know that a girl on the reservation was pregnant and considering adoption. He made arrangements for his son and beloved daughter-in-law to meet Leah Clearwater. After several meetings, lawyers, and a metric ton of paperwork, a private adoption was arranged.

Bella visited Leah every day to make sure she wanted for nothing, and to remind her to stop by the diner to eat. it was during one such visit that Leah mentioned she had taken accounting classes and wanted to help at the diner, rather than live off Bella and Edward. After the baby was born, her plan was to head to Seattle for school. Bella was happy to turn over the task to her 'baby momma', as Alice jokingly called Leah.

Bella and Edward were thrilled to be such an intimate part of their baby's growth. They went to each doctor appointment and watched as Leah's small bump formed into a healthy basketball-sized belly. One evening, Leah came waddling out, calling for Edward and Bella to feel the baby move.

The three found themselves standing in the middle of the diner, hands on Leah's stomach feeling the baby kick and roll within her mother's belly. Tears streaked the cheeks of all three as they marveled at the miracle they were blessed to witness.

In her heart, Leah knew that she was not ready to be a parent, and she knew that she could not have chosen a better couple than the Cullen's to care for the life she held within her body.

At the beginning of the summer, Esme Lillian was born. Bella worried that once Leah saw the beautiful baby girl, she would change her mind. Leah wanted to. She wanted to be the parent the perfect baby deserved, but she knew she just could not be. With a kiss to her forehead, Leah handed the sweet baby girl to her new parents.

That night, both Bella and Edward stayed up, taking turns holding their infant girl. They counted each perfect toe and marveled at her prefect hands. The hair on her head was jet black, and so soft. They were pleased that she looked so much like Leah. Bella made a small photo album full of pictures Leah had of herself growing up. She also included monthly belly pictures to show Lilly, so that she would always know that she was loved from the very beginning. She wanted Lilly to know that her birth mother loved her enough to do her very best for her.

OOOoooOOOooo

Bella and Edward were sure that their lives were full, and as close to perfect as life can be. Lilly was growing like a weed, and just as smart as she could be. It seemed that she decided to be a very pleasant two year old, and save the 'terribles' for her third year. As luck would have it, Lilly had very good parents, who kept her in line while letting the less important things slide.

Alice was the best aunt a little girl could ever hope to have, and Jasper doted on the girl, all the while making sure she was a tom-boy when he was around. She was the only girl they had seen who wore cowboy boots and a tutu while climbing a tree and announcing that she would save the 'pwintheth'.

She called Charlotte and Peter 'Nanny and Bear', for who else could Bella call her parents?

Esme and Carlisle were 'Mimi and Poppa', and were equally as indulgent, and even bought Lilly a real pony. Jasper was thrilled to have yet another way to 'raise that girl right'.

On a rare, quiet Saturday afternoon, Edward and Bella were having adult time while Lilly was with her Auntie Alice. For them, adult time consisted of a quickie and a nap. They were startled out of their sleep by a ringing phone. Still in a sleepy haze, Edward answered it, just to make the ringing stop. With her head on Edward's chest, she could hear the conversation.

"Hello, Dad." Edward tried to sound awake.

"No time, Leah's here and in labor now. She wanted me to call you before I called anyone else. Do you want Lilly's brother?" Carlisle voice was bordering on frantic, while Edward and Bella were shocked into being awake.

"Wha... say that again," Edward managed to stammer out while Bella pulled on her clothes and ran to grab her purse and keys. There was no way any sibling of Lilly's would go anywhere else. Spurred on by Bella's action, Edward managed to drag his jeans on.

"You can talk on the way Edward, let's go!" She pulled the arm already in his button up and dragged him to the car.

When they arrived at the hospital, Leah was still in labor. Edward and Bella were shocked by her appearance. She had not been taking care of herself. When she saw them, Leah broke down in sobs, knowing that this couple who had loved and cared for her must be so disappointed.

Bella rushed to her side, cradling the young woman and trying to sooth her.

"I'm so sorry. He said he loved me. We were going to get married. I didn't mean to get pregnant again. I even got the shot!" she sobbed.

"Oh, Leah, sweetheart. There's nothing to apologize for. I only wish you had come to us sooner. We would have helped you," Bella whispered to her.

"I was so embarrassed. I didn't want to disappoint you after all you did for me." Edward could bear it no longer and leaned down to hug Leah.

"Things happen that are beyond our control, Leah. You made some bad choices. It happens." He couldn't think of anything else to say that wouldn't come out as trite at the moment.

"Will you give this baby a home, too? Will you take care of him the way you take care of Lilly?"

"Of course, we will. Now, no more worrying. It's bad for Momma and baby. Okay?" Bella smiled.

Edward wept when the doctor handed him the scissors to cut the cord. Charles Edward was a healthy boy, who looked just like his mother.

That night, Bella and Edward explained to Lilly that she was a big sister and that Charlie was her real brother. She wasn't sure exactly what all that meant, but she knew that being a big sister was a very important job.

After tucking Lilly into bed, Bella and Edward stayed up all night, taking turns holding their infant boy. They counted each perfect toe and marveled at his prefect hands.

Leah knew that, no matter what else happened in her life, she would never take motherhood for granted again. And she would always love the man and woman who cared for her and for her children.

* * *

Part Three – Making a Stand

After Leah straightened her life out, she came to visit the Cullen family, and they welcomed her into their home. When Lilly saw Leah, she recognized her from the photo album Bella made. Charlie was still too young to really understand what was happening.

Lilly stayed locked to Edward's leg and would not let go, but peeked around at the woman who looked so much like her own reflection.

Leah gave Bella the contact information for her mother and brother, though she had not told either of them she had been pregnant or given the babies for adoption. She knew her mother would want to have contact with the babies, and wanted to leave that decision to Bella and Edward.

Over many late night conversations, extensive weighing of pros and cons, Bella and Edward decided that Lilly and Charlie would benefit from knowing where they came from, and called to let Leah know they were open to adding another grandmother and uncle to their children's lives.

Uncle Seth quickly became one of their favorite people to torture with crazy schemes and adventures. He was often found at the mercy of Angela, Tyler, Lilly, and Charlie.

At ages twelve and nine, Bella's children were as tall as she was, and they were beautiful. Whatever the biological fathers added to the genetic mix, looks were not part of it - they were both the spitting image of Leah. The other thing they got from Leah was athletic prowess. They played every sport their parents would let them. Edward, however, did insist on at least one musical instrument. While he hadn't required piano, he was secretly pleased when each of them chose to learn it.

Bella and Edward were active in the community. Bella attending as many town meetings as she could, And they were both involved with the PTA. Bella contributed a hefty amount to the food bank, and hot meals to the town shelter. At church, Edward played for the early service and sat with his family for high mass.

The kids wished that they could skip church, but never complained, knowing it would do no good.

All the Whitlock/Cullen clan was in attendance at the annual church picnic. Kids were far and wide, squealing and playing games, running through water and bouncing in the air jumpers rented for the occasion.

Edward watched as Bella interacted with the people around her. She was truly a remarkable woman. She could stand in one spot, and the entire town would line up to visit with her. She never noticed, but occasionally Edward would hear her name from someone else and stop to listen. If anyone had ever said anything unkind about his wife, he was sure than he had never heard it. He was equally sure that someone was around to set the naysayer straight.

He watched as her head tilted back and a laugh escaped. The sound was music to his soul. Only the laughter of his children could compare. He felt the smile on his face as he watched the two beautiful creatures who had changed their lives ran and played. He closed his eyes and replayed his favorite moments, putting next to no effort into staying awake.

While she talked to Alice and Jasper, Bella thought she caught a glimpse of a blonde ponytail, but shook it off. On occasion, her mind still played tricks on her.

She returned to the conversation, if only a bit more distracted. To keep her mind busy on the present, Bella started consolidating the cookies on the table and Alice excused herself.

Jasper had noticed that something was off, and when Bella started rearranging the food, he caught Alice's attention and motioned for her to get Edward. After Alice woke Edward, she moved to find Sam Uley. As luck would have it, Sam was talking with both Peter and Carlisle.

While Alice was confused by Jasper's behavior, she had learned enough to know that he never acted without purpose and went to rouse her brother.

Jasper's attention was distracted by the sound of his daughter calling for him. He made eye contact with Angie at the same time that Bella went rigid and then sagged against him. He caught her before she could fall.

"C'mon, Marie. It's time to come home. You've played house long enough." The voice was harsh and the face was nearly purple with rage. Just as she remembered.

So many things happened in that moment. Edward reached them, and stood opposite Jasper, so that Bella was between two very tall, and at the moment, very intimidating men. Behind them, Sam, Peter and Carlisle fell in place as a second line set up to protect Bella.

Bella's body started to shake, but not in fear. Not this time. This time, it was with power. The power that comes with knowledge of self and rightness, that comes with love and passion and tender care. No, this time, James was facing not Marie, but Bella. And Bella was fierce and strong.

Edward and Jasper felt the change in Bella's body, and let her go to stand on her own.

"How dare you come here and speak to me! You don't even know who I am. You never did."

James really was not a smart man, and stepped toward Bella with his hands balled in tight fists.

It was as if the crowd collectively shifted around Bella. With nearly choreographed precision, Edward and Jasper stepped in front of Bella as Sam moved to speak to the interloper.

Bella wanted to unleash all her pent up fury on James' face, but there was enough sanity left in her to keep her in place and silent.

"Son, I'm not sure who you think this woman is, but her name is Bella Cullen. The only Marie I know of is that eighty year old woman over there, and I gotta tell you, if you plan on talking to her that way, I'm gonna just take you on to jail now." Sam pulled his handcuffs out to further make his point.

James, to further prove that he was not, in fact, a smart man, raged again at Bella.

"That whore right there is my wife, Marie Colson, and I intend to take her home. She's got a few years worth of time to make up for!"

What Bella could not have known was that Jasper had done a little research on a certain James Colson of Phoenix, Arizona. Today, he was very glad he had.

"Now, if this little lady here is your wife, as you claim, then how come you were able to marry that Victoria Klein woman you were bangin' in college?" Jasper may have had a bit of a smirk on his face as he watched James stumble and stammer.

Sam didn't feel like waiting for James to compose himself.

"Alright son, we may be a small town, but we have laws about being drunk and disorderly in public. I think a night in jail while you sober up will do you some good." With that, James snapped out of his stupor and tried to leave. When that didn't work, he started threatening lawsuits and false arrest. Sam simply cuffed him and led the raving man to the police car.

Proving her status as the best auntie ever, Alice had managed to keep her niece and nephew away from and unaware of the commotion. In fact, between Alice, Charlotte and Esme, they were able to keep all the children away from the commotion.

After James was out of sight, the adrenaline wore off, and Bella buckled under the wave of nausea that followed. She refused to cry.

"Where are Lilly and Charlie?" Her voice was full of the only fear she had.

"They're with Alice, Love," Edward replied, holding her to him. While Bella clung to her husband, he made plans with Peter to take the kids for the night, and Charlotte offered to run the restaurant the next day.

A flurry of hugs and support followed Bella as Edward led her to their car.

That night, Edward stayed with Bella, holding her and telling her how proud he was of her. He promised to protect her from James in any way he could.

To himself, Edward promised that, legal or not, he would find away to keep James away from Bella for good. He knew in his heart of hearts, that all the men in his family would do the same.

* * *

A/N: So, that's it. That was my idea for Bella and Edward. I hope you enjoyed it. I have the Epilogue back from SweetT129 and will post it tomorrow. Thanks for coming along and please do let me know what you think.

BamaBabe


	4. Epilogue

A/N: I'm going with y'all not really liking the final chapter since I had one comment (a good comment, though). S'okay. I was able to get the idea out of my head so it wouldn't plague me any more and I can move on.

As always, SweetT129 keeps me on the right track. Any mistakes are my own.

Let me know what you think.

BamaBabe

* * *

Epilogue – A Fresh Ending

The morning after her confrontation with James, Bella woke wrapped in the strong arms of her beloved. Without a doubt, she knew that she was safe, even now that James knew where she was.

Edward shifted to pull Bella back into his side. One of her favorite things about waking to a quiet house and a naked Edward, was morning wood. She put a smile on her lovers face before he even opened his eyes.

After spending the morning reconnecting and loving, Bella and Edward were ready to have their family together, and picked up their kids from their grandparents after church.

No more was spoken of James, or the commotion his presence caused the day before.

In fact, weeks went by before they thought of him again.

That day, Edward brought in the morning paper and sat at the table to drink his coffee. Bella leaned down and wrapped her arms around his neck so she could read over his shoulder. Edward hated when she did that, but loved the feel of her breasts against his back, so remained quiet.

The heading that caught their attention read:

"Wealthy Phoenix man killed in fatal crash"

The story indicated that one James Colson was found dead at the scene of a single-car crash. An autopsy revealed that his blood-alcohol level was nearly .30, with the legal limit being .08.

In his wallet was found the obituary for Marie Colson, his first wife.

The local police chief was interviewed:

"Well, he showed up at the church pot-luck, drunk, and decided that one of the ladies there was his wife, so I arrested him and let him sober up for the night.

When we found the obituary, we assumed he was at the church because that's where her funeral was held. We don't know much about Marie Colson, only that she was in our town for a very short time."

Then, there was a brief interview with the grieving widow:

"He told me he was going away on business. I should have realized that it was so close to the date when she disappeared. It haunted him, to not know how her final days were. I think... I think he was just trying to make peace with his past. I can only hope that he found what he was looking for."

The article ended with one line about the family James left behind:

"James Colson was survived by his wife, Victoria, and four daughters."

A sob tore from Bella's throat, and Edward turned to comfort his wife. In his ear, he heard her saying over and over: "It's over. It's over. He's gone. It's over."

To himself, Edward wondered if Sam had anything to do with the untimely demise of James Colson. He never mentioned this aloud, though, and instead promised his wife: "He will never hurt you again, Love."


End file.
